Depressed
Depressed is a short love story I made when I was in a depressed moment. The story is about a boy whose soulmate is going to move to another state and he may lose her. The story is very dramatic and is based on real life. Story Have you ever felt like jumping of a building? Or go and make your life more miserable? That’s how I feel right now. Everything is so confusing and stressful. I walk alone of the streets at night remembering everything about her. Her smile, her gorgeous hair, her beautiful eyes and another million things. “Why does this happen to me!?” I scream. The love of my life or at least that’s what she’s for me now, someone who I love. I walk alone with my head down just thinking what would happen if she left. I stop in front of a store, her favorite store. It’s not one of those stories with the best clothes in town but it’s like a normal clothes store, that’s what made me like her so much. She always liked normal stuff; she loved to had fun and didn’t care what the others thought. She accepted me for who I am, a weirdo…yes I admit it but I am a cool weirdo. I stay there looking at my reflection seeing how sad I look and just remembering how we started dating. I wasn’t really interested in her, actually I liked her best friend. She liked me but I didn’t noticed until one day her best friend (yes the girl I liked) told me. People began saying we should date and that we were perfect for each other. So I ended giving it a try, I began to know her more, to see how fun and loving she was. I began to like here…she turned from a friend to my girlfriend, someone who I loved. We had the best memories together, playing Call of Duty (Yes, she’s a gamer!), going to the mall, kissing, going to Six Flags and another billion things. Yes we may had some fights before but we eventually made up. We weren’t the perfect couple, we just had our moments. Now, if she leaves then I am going to be in a ton of pain. Maybe it’ll pass…maybe it won’t but what I am feeling right now is horrible. I don’t even know if she is leaving but she told me that she may leave, it’s not definite so maybe she’ll stay and we’ll continue with our relationship but I can’t stop looking at the negative side of it. What if she does leave? What if I never see her again? I walk home go to my bed and let some tears fall. I may be acting all dramatic but hey it’s like if you lose a member of your family. Some of you may not know how it feels but you’ll end up feeling it sooner or later. Everyone loses someone they love. When I wake up, I look out the window and see that it’s raining. I am on vacation so I don’t have to go to school. I remember everything that happens yesterday and I fall into a sad mood again. I eat breakfast then come back up to my room. I check my phone to see if she’s texted me yet and she has. The message says: ''I am... '' Category:Short Story Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Romance